Um filho
by Uchiha.Midorii
Summary: Sasuke nunca iria esperar que fosse encontrar uma mulher que cuidaria de seu filho como se fosse seu próprio. Ele encontrou. Presente para a Kashiri-chan! Parabéns amiga!


Um filho

Sakura estava em um dia de trabalho normal na pediatria do melhor hospital particular da cidade. O dia estava um tanto quanto calmo demais, quando um homem, que a propósito era muito bonito, chegou com um garoto, sua cópia em miniatura, gritando a todos que o menino estava morrendo. Sakura achou engraçado o fato dele estar exagerando tanto enquanto o menino, que aparentava ter no máximo uns 2 anos, nem estava chorando.

-Alguém quer fazer o favor! – o homem gritou e Sakura foi até ele, que segurava o menino no colo.

-Aqui, senhor, vamos até a minha sala... – ela falou, com o tom neutro natural com que tratava os pacientes. –E por favor pare de gritar, você está em um hospital...

-Desculpe, é que eu não estou acostumado com isso de ser pai ainda... – ele comentou quando entraram na sala.

-Ah... – ela fez, apenas pensando que era um desperdício um homem tão bonito e novo já ter uma família formada, com filho e tudo... Mas era melhor ela manter o foco. –O que aconteceu com ele?

-Meu nome é Akira... – o menino falou, emburrado.

-Tudo bem Akira, o que aconteceu? – ela perguntou.

-Eu caí. – ele falou simplesmente. –E meu joelho tá dodói.

Sakura desviou o olhar do rosto do menino, que era realmente muito parecido com o pai, para o joelho, que estava com um arranhão horroroso. Quando ela olhou mais de perto percebeu que havia ainda um pedacinho de vidro ali. Ela pegou suas coisas, higienizou o machucado, tirou o caco, e enquanto o menino segurava o choro, o pai estava se torturando ao lado do filho.

-Filho já disse que homens podem chorar quando se machucam, por que você está segurando o choro? Deve estar doendo... – falou o pai, enquanto o menino olhava para ele como se ele estivesse falando em grego e voltava sua atenção para o machucado.

-Pronto, está tudo bem agora... – falou Sakura terminando o curativo. –Agora é só limpar o machucado e fazer novos curativos até sarar. Não foi nada grave. E o senhor...

-Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke... – ele falou.

-O senhor não precisa fazer um escândalo por causa de um arranhão, nem o menino estava chorando... – ela riu.

-Obrigado, mas eu não precisava da lição de moral... – ele falou, pegando o menino no colo. –Não sei o que deu na cabeça oca da sua mãe pra me dar uma criança para cuidar... Aquela maluca...

-Não devia culpar a mãe do garoto por ele ter se machucado estando com você. – interferiu Sakura.

-Você não sabe da história a metade, doutora, agora quanto foi a consulta? – ele perguntou.

-Isso não é comigo, veja com as atendentes, agora certifique-se que vai ficar de olho nele... – ela falou.

-Eu vou tentar, mas com dois projetos em andamento, eu não tenho tanta certeza disso... – ele falou, parecia um tanto estressado, e ela percebeu que ele estava com roupas um tanto quanto largadas.

-O senhor trabalha em que? – ela perguntou. Estava curiosa com o homem, ela nunca tinha visto um pai tão preocupado e exagerado.

-Sou arquiteto. – ele falou simplesmente. –Agora, obrigado mais uma vez.

-Não quero ir, papai. – o menino falou. –Meu joelho ainda dói...

-Por que você não fica aqui um pouco? – ela perguntou.

-Não vai te atrapalhar? – perguntou o pai.

-Não, o dia está pouco movimentado hoje, não tem problema se ele descansar um pouco. – ela falou. –Se quiser sentar...

-Obrigado, sinto que eu estou abusando um pouco do seu consultório... – ele falou, parecia realmente preocupado.

-Não, não se preocupe. – ela falou e sentou também.

-Ah, que droga... – ele praguejou baixinho. –Aquela Karin ainda me paga...

-O que aconteceu com a mãe dele? – ela perguntou. –Isso é, se você não se importar de contar... – ela percebeu que podia parecer enxerida com aquela pergunta.

-Ela é uma mulher que eu conheci tem algum tempo, pouco menos de 3 anos, ela é uma dessas garotas mimadas pelo pai desde o nascimento... – ele comentou. –E ela engravidou, mas agora disse que quer curtir a vida na Europa e deixou o filho comigo, aquela maluca.

-Desculpe estar me intrometendo, mas falando assim parece que ela fez tudo isso de propósito...

-E é o que eu acho também... – ele falou, parecia ter uma raiva bem grande por essa tal de Karin... Se bem que, Karin não era a filha do homem que havia comprado o hospital há alguns meses? Ela tinha aparecido na festa que o dono deu quando comprou a rede de hospitais.

-Vocês não querem comer alguma coisa? Eu posso ir até a lanchonete e pegar... – ela falou, mas antes de terminar Sasuke levantou.

-Eu vou até lá, pode deixar, quer algo, Akira?

-Chocolate! – ele falou levantando as mãos e comemorando.

-Você não quer nada? – ele perguntou.

-Não... Na verdade, eu ia pegar um café, mas pode deixar, eu não quero que gaste dinheiro comigo, imagine...

-Tudo bem, um café e um chocolate, já volto. – ele falou e saiu, antes que ela falasse alguma coisa.

-Seu pai é um teimoso... – ela comentou com o garoto.

-Aham... – ele apenas confirmou. –Papai é um chato, ele só quer trabalhar...

-Sei como é... – ela falou.

-Não sabe não! Ele não quer brincar comigo!

-Acalme-se, seu pai parece bastante ocupado, mas se preocupa com você, se lembra dele gritando aqui no hospital? – falou ela rindo, e o menino começou a imitar o pai gritando. Eles riram enquanto o motivo das risadas entrava no quarto.

Sasuke olhou para os dois se divertindo juntos. Nunca imaginou que o filho, que era tão fechado com todos, fosse se divertir com alguém desconhecido assim. Ele sabia como era o filho, mesmo estando com ele por apenas algumas semanas. O garoto não tinha se enturmado na escola, não falou com ninguém quando o levou para seu escritório... E agora estava rindo com uma médica. Mas também, ele pensou, para ser pediatra é preciso ter algum dom para lidar com crianças, que era o que lhe faltava, mas não a ela, ele pensou. Imaginou também o que uma mulher tão bonita fazia trancafiada num hospital cuidando de crianças.

-Aqui está seu café, tome logo antes que esfrie. – ele falou dando um susto nos dois. –E se não comer rápido o chocolate derrete, Akira...

-Obrigada. – ela falou, pegando o copo com café, assoprando e levando-o a sua boca.

-Não é melhor nós irmos, Akira? Deveríamos deixar a doutora em paz.

-Vocês não estão atrapalhando... – ela falou outra vez.

-Não, é melhor eu voltar pra casa e continuar meus projetos, não posso ficar dando atenção para os caprichos desse moleque... – ele falou. –Foi um prazer lhe conhecer, doutora...

-Sakura. – ela falou. –Foi um prazer, Uchiha Sasuke.

-Vamos, Akira. – e ele pegou o menino no colo. O mais novo ficou reclamando que queria ficar com a doutora, quase aprontando um escândalo, até que percebeu que não ia ganhar, então parou de gritar e ficou emburrado.

Pai e filho pagaram a consulta e Sasuke colocou Akira na cadeirinha no carro esporte. Sasuke saiu do hospital, mas deixou seu pensamento lá. Ficou imaginando quando encontraria Sakura mais uma vez. Mal ele sabia que não demoraria.

Sakura acabou o expediente, já passava das 7 horas da noite, e voltou para seu apartamento, onde morava havia pouco tempo, já que tinha saído recentemente da casa dos pais. Ela mal tinha tido tempo de arrumar suas coisas, metade dos seus pertences ainda estavam encaixotados, ela só havia desencaixotado roupas e algumas outras coisas necessárias para a sobrevivência, o que não era muito, já que passava bastante tempo no hospital. Ela jogou as chaves do carro e da casa em cima de uma mesinha na entrada do apartamento e olhou em volta. Definitivamente ela precisava dar um jeito naquela bagunça. Ela imaginou que já que o próximo dia era sexta, ela podia então tirar o fim de semana para arrumar o apartamento. Seria bastante trabalhoso, mas ela não queria pensar naquilo naquele momento, apenas entrou em seu quarto e tirou a blusa, jogou em cima da cama e terminou de se despir no banheiro, onde tomou um banho relaxante e colocou uma roupa confortável. Pensou no que faria agora. Olhou para o apartamento e pensou que poderia começar a arrumar as coisas, mas estava cansada e desistiu só de olhar para a quantidade de caixas que ainda existia pelo lugar. Imaginou que seria bom sair para comer alguma coisa fora, já que estava com preguiça de fazer qualquer coisa para comer, e foi o que fez.

-SS-

-Que saco, não tem nada para comer aqui, nós vamos ter que sair, Akira... Akira? – Sasuke perguntou pelo filho, ele estava ali não havia nem dois segundos, e já tinha sumido. –Esse menino é inacreditável...

-Papaaaai! – ele ouviu o grito do filho do outro lado do apartamento. –Olha o que eu achei!

Sasuke correu até o menino, que estava em seu escritório pendurado na estante com uma miniatura de um carro antigo de sua coleção em mãos.

-Por que nunca me contou que você tem carrinho? – ele perguntou.

-Por que esse não é um carrinho de brincar, é um carrinho de coleção. – Sasuke explicou pegando o garoto no colo, o pequeno ainda estava com o carrinho em mãos.

-Mas ele anda, por que não posso brincar?

-Por que ele não pode quebrar... Ele não é um brinquedo, é um enfeite... – ele falou, mas olhou para a cara no filho. O pequeno estava com uma cara de choro olhando para o carrinho e dele para o pai. –Tudo bem, você pode brincar com ele, mas não o quebre, o meu pai me deu esse carrinho.

-O vovô? – o garoto perguntou. –É quem está naquela foto, não é?

-Sim... – Sasuke respondeu, colocando o filho no chão e deixando-o ir brincar com o carrinho. –Nós vamos sair pra comer, não tem nada aqui em casa, depois nós vamos fazer compras.

-A gente vai agora? – perguntou Akira.

-Vamos agora, está pronto? – ele perguntou ao filho, rindo da cara feia que ele fazia.

-Eu não gosto de sair... – ele murmurou.

-Então vai ficar em casa, com fome... – Sasuke riu e foi andando até a porta. Quando colocou a mão na maçaneta ele sentiu os braços pequenos do filho rodeando suas pernas.

-Eu quero ir! – ele falou, sendo levantado pelo pai, ainda com o carrinho em mãos, e os dois foram para o elevador. Circularam a cidade à procura de algum restaurante que lhes agradasse. Passaram em frente a uma lanchonete e Akira começou a fazer o maior auê no banco de trás querendo parar ali.

-Está satisfeito? – perguntou Sasuke enquanto andava de mãos dadas com o pequeno até a fila de pedidos.

-Eu quero o brinquedo, papai! Tem o Hulk! – ele falava animado pulando, ainda com o carrinho do pai em mãos.

-Você já tem um brinquedo aí... Pra que quer outro? – Sasuke perguntou.

-Você disse que esse não era brinquedo, era enfeite. – o garoto falou sério.

-Tudo bem, espertinho. – ele riu do filho e fez os pedidos para a atendente.

Eles foram para a mesa esperar o pedido ficar pronto e quando sentaram Sasuke percebeu uma pessoa familiar na fila. É claro, aquele cabelo cor-de-rosa, só podia ser a médica que os atendeu no hospital. Quando ela saiu da fila e foi procurar um lugar, ele acenou para ela, que logo os viu e foi até a mesa que estavam.

-Oi! – ela falou. –Como está o seu joelho, Akira?

-Não tá dodói mais... – ele falou.

-Não quer sentar com a gente? – perguntou Sasuke.

-Claro. – ela falou, sentando-se ao lado de Akira.

-Nunca achei que eu fosse encontrar uma médica numa lanchonete assim... – Sasuke falou.

-Ah, eles vendem saladas aqui também, e são ótimas... – ela riu. Ele olhou como se tivesse entendido, e então ela continuou. – Mas eu venho comer hambúrguer mesmo, nada de saladas. Já me basta a comida saudável do hospital...

-Ah... Você me surpreendeu agora. Tem cara daquelas mulheres que vivem de dieta...

-Não, não... Passo longe disso.

-Com licença. – falou uma atendente que estava com os pedidos dos três, deixou-os na mesa e eles agradeceram.

-Oba, o Hulk! – Akira falou pegando o boneco e tentando tirá-lo do plástico. Não conseguindo, ele estendeu o boneco para Sakura, que o pegou e abriu o plástico, devolvendo o boneco para o garoto que pulava na cadeira de alegria. O jantar dos três foi animado e não faltou conversa, já que os dois, pai e filho, já se mostravam acostumados com a presença de Sakura, quase como se ela sempre estivesse ali fazendo companhia a eles. Quando foram embora, Sasuke deixou Sakura em casa, já que ela tinha ido a pé. Mesmo que o apartamento de Sakura fosse próximo à lanchonete, Sasuke fez questão de levá-la.

A sexta-feira amanheceu ensolarada, fazia um dia lindo, pensava Sakura, e ela ali naquele hospital. Era outro dia sem muito movimento no hospital, e ela pensava o quanto ela estava com vontade de sair dali e fazer qualquer coisa na rua. Enquanto estava perdida em pensamentos, ouviu de longe o toque de seu celular, insistentemente chamando.

-Alô. – ela falou sem muito ânimo.

-Oi, Sakura? – perguntou a voz grossa do outro lado da linha, que Sakura reconheceu imediatamente.

-Sasuke! – ela falou surpresa.

-Isso, eu liguei pra saber se você não quer dar uma volta no parque, Akira está aqui enchendo a minha paciência para sair com você outra vez e...

-Eu quero ver a tia Sakuraaa! – o menino gritava do outro lado, Sakura riu.

-Eu não posso sair agora, a não ser que alguém cubra meu turno, mas eu estarei livre às 6 da tarde, é uma hora boa para andar no parque.

-Por mim, está bom. – ele falou. –Mas o Akira vai pirar esperando. – ele riu.

-Infelizmente é só a essa hora que eu posso sair daqui. – ela falou.

-Tudo bem, você está de carro? – ele perguntou.

-Sim. – ela falou. –Nos vemos no parque, às seis então.

-Ok. Tchau. – ele falou e desligaram.

Graças a Deus algo para fazer hoje, pensou Sakura enquanto largava o celular em sua mesa. Ela esperou dar seis horas para sair do hospital e foi para o parque. Chegando lá, viu Sasuke assim que entrou na pequena lanchonete que dava acesso à área verde. Viu-o acenando para ela e andou até onde ele e o filho estavam sentados.

-Oi. – ela falou quando se aproximou o suficiente para ser ouvida.

-Sakura! – Akira levantou de seu lugar e foi abraçar a mulher.

-Olá Akira. – ela riu. –Como está hoje? E o joelho?

-Ah, não tá doendo mais. – ele falou.

-Olá Sakura. – Sasuke falou. –Vamos caminhar um pouco?

-Claro. – ela falou, e então eles foram seguindo o caminho do parque. Transeuntes e ciclistas passavam por eles enquanto conversavam e Akira andava com eles, e algumas vezes corria na frente. Ele avistou um carrinho de sorvete e correu para o pai.

-Papaai! Eu quero sorvete! – ele pediu.

-Vamos lá... – Sasuke falou. Eles chegaram perto do carrinho e o garoto já foi escolhendo o sabor que queria. –Quanto é? – ele perguntou, o vendedor lhe informou quanto era e ele sacou a carteira para pagar.

-A sua esposa não vai querer um também? – o homem perguntou.

-Ah... Não, eu não sou esposa dele... – Sakura falou sem jeito.

-Se quiser, pode pegar um também. – falou Sasuke.

-Não, não se preocupe. – ela falou, ajudando Akira a abrir o picolé enquanto Sasuke pagava.

-Obrigado, desculpem aí... – o homem falou, pelo equívoco.

-Não se preocupe. – falou Sasuke e eles continuaram andando. Ficaram no parque ainda por volta de meia hora, já que começava a escurecer.

-Papai, eu quero que a Sakura seja minha mãe... – Akira falou quando eles estavam se despedindo.

-Que tipo de pedido é esse, Akira! – Sasuke falou corando levemente. –Não dê ouvidos à esse menino...

-Não se preocupe, Sasuke, eu estou mais do que acostumada com a sinceridade das crianças. – Sakura riu.

-Mas você também quer que ela seja minha mãe, papai! – falou Akira ainda brigando.

-Akira, já chega, vamos embora! – falou Sasuke pegando o garoto no colo, ele então começou a aprontar um escândalo.

-Eu quero conhecer a casa da Sakura papaai, quero ir lá! – ele falou esperneando.

-Sasuke, se não se importar, vocês podem ir jantar na minha casa, mas vamos ter que passar em um supermercado para comprar alguma coisa. – Sakura falou.

-Bem, se a gente não for, esse moleque vai me encher a paciência... – ele falou.

-Oba, eu quero ir com a tia Sakura! – ele falou.

-Não, você vai na sua cadeirinha no carro de seu pai, é mais seguro, Akira. – ela falou calmamente para a criança, que correu até o carro do pai e mandou ele andar logo.

-Desculpe pelo incômodo, mas eu ainda não sei como domar esse menino. – falou Sasuke.

-Não se preocupe Sasuke, eu percebo que ele gosta bastante de mim, não é nenhum problema vocês irem à minha casa hoje, mesmo que ela esteja apenas metade arrumada, já que mudei recentemente. Se não se importarem com a bagunça... – ela falou.

-Não, não se preocupe com isso, já está fazendo bastante por nós para ficarmos reparando em bagunça. - ele riu.

-Tudo bem, vamos logo antes que Akira tenha um treco. – ela riu do garoto olhando feio para o pai da porta do carro.

Depois do jantar, Sasuke ajudou Sakura a lavar as louças e então eles foram embora. Ela tomou um banho e foi dormir, já que amanhã o dia seria longo. Teria que arrumar o apartamento imediatamente. Acordou revigorada no sábado. Colocou uma música para tocar e foi desencaixotar as coisas. Na hora do almoço, ela apenas comeu um pouco das sobras do jantar e continuou sua arrumação. No meio da tarde, o celular de Sakura deu sinal de vida.

-Alô. – ela falou.

-Sakura? Está fazendo alguma coisa? Que tal irmos a uma sorveteria...? – perguntou Sasuke.

-Ah, agora eu estou arrumando meu apartamento, sabe, desencaixotando as minhas coisas e arrumando tudo. Está uma bagunça ainda. – ela falou.

-Então podemos ir até aí ajudar? – Sasuke perguntou, percebendo depois que um homem e uma criança não poderiam, definitivamente, ajudar em uma arrumação.

-Bem... Se vocês não se importarem mesmo em vir aqui apenas para trabalhar... – ela falou.

-Tudo bem, Akira está tendo um ataque de saudade aqui, ele vai gostar de te ver. – ele falou. –Estamos indo.

-Ok, até mais. – ela falou desligando. Nem ela sabia como essa amizade tinha crescido tanto, afinal ela estava convivendo com Sasuke bastante desde que o conheceu. Era estranho, mas ela estava gostando bastante daquilo. Sasuke parecia ser um homem bom, mesmo sendo um pouco fechado, e seu filho era uma graça. Ela foi se distrair com uma caixa e quando menos esperava a campainha tocou. Ela atendeu-os e Akira saiu correndo entrando no apartamento.

-A gente veio ajudar! – Akira falou animado enquanto Sasuke entrava e Sakura fechava a porta. –Assim a gente termina rápido e pode ir tomar sorvete!

-Ah sim, agora eu entendi por que você está aqui para me ajudar... – Sakura riu.

-Então vamos começar? – perguntou Sasuke.

A faxina/arrumação durou até às 5 da tarde, quando eles decidiram dar um tempo para ir até a sorveteria. Quando voltaram, Akira já parecia sonolento. Ele tinha ajudado bastante e estava cansado. Os dois encontraram o garoto dormindo na cama de Sakura quando foram procurá-lo.

-Ele é um anjinho dormindo. – comentou Sakura.

-Só dormindo, né. Por que acordado... – Sasuke riu.

-Não fale assim dele, ajudou tanto durante a tarde. – ela falou.

-É, só por que ele gosta de você... – Sasuke falou. –Por que lá em casa ele não move um músculo para ajudar. – ele terminou e olhou para Sakura. Ela olhava como uma verdadeira mãe devia olhar para um filho enquanto ele dormia. Os olhos perdidos em pensamentos enquanto ela abaixava para acariciar-lhe os cabelos negros. Ele abaixou ao lado da mulher e tocou-lhe o ombro, ela olhou para ele e ele lhe deu um selinho.

-Obrigado por cuidar de meu filho como se ele fosse seu. – ele falou, os lábios tão próximos aos dela que eles se acariciavam devido aos movimentos. Então ele beijou-a, as línguas pedindo passagem uma à outra enquanto dançavam em suas bocas. Sakura não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Quando apartaram o beijo, perceberam uma pessoinha serelepe pulando na cama.

-Aleluia, papai, você finalmente beijou a mamãe! – riu Akira enquanto os dois coravam.

* * *

><p>Sabe, eu queria colocar mais coisa, mas achei que acabar assim deixava a fic tão mais fofa, que eu deixei assim. Akira sapequinha não deixou os dois em paz enquanto não conseguiu sua 'mamãe'... kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk<p>

Então, PARABÉÉNS KASHIRI-CHAN ! Essa fic é de presente pra vc amiga! Espero que tenha gostado! *-*

Beijos, aceito reviews!


End file.
